El mejor rival
by Nomad
Summary: Ranma hace una reflexión sobre su relación con Ryoga.


EL MEJOR RIVAL  
  
  
  
Por Jorge Cantero  
  
  
  
El dÃ­a estaba resultando muy aburrido para Ranma, aburrido y rutinario. HabÃ­a tenido su bronca matutina con Akane, su pelea en la escuela con Kuno y despuÃ©s de esta con Mousse, pero en ninguna de ellas se habÃ­a despeinado; de hecho cada vez le resultaba mÃ¡s fÃ¡cil. Â¡Demonios!, si incluso Happosai habÃ­a dejado de ser un rival de importancia para Ã©l. Se estaba haciendo demasiado fuerte para todos, ya nadie le podÃ­a hacer frente... bueno, casi nadie.  
  
  
  
En realidad si habÃ­a una persona capaz de hacerle frente, y esa persona era Ryoga (o P-Chan como ya se habÃ­a acostumbrado a llamarle, sobre todo delante de Akane). Una y otra vez Ryoga venÃ­a al dojo Tendo despuÃ©s de uno de sus largos viajes con una tÃ©cnica nueva con la que intentar vencerle.  
  
Y por supuesto nunca lo conseguÃ­a.  
  
Bueno, casi nunca.  
  
De acuerdo, han sido muchas veces, pero ninguna de ellas definitiva. En realidad ninguna de sus victorias habÃ­an sido definitivas: Tan pronto ganaba Ranma, como Ryoga se tomaba la revancha y viceversa. Era un toma y daca. Ahora ganas tÃº, ahora gano yo.  
  
  
  
Y lo mÃ¡s gracioso de todo es que todo empezÃ³ con una estÃºpida lucha en el colegio por la comida. Si, vale, el asunto se tornÃ³ mÃ¡s grave cuando tiempo mÃ¡s tarde accidentalmente le hizo caer en la fuente del cerdito ahogado, pero pese a lo furioso que estuvo Ryoga en su momento estaba seguro de que ya no le guardaba rencor por ello (sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta lo feliz que se debÃ­a sentir cuando por las noches dormÃ­a en su forma de cerdo con Akane), y sin embargo sus combates han continuado a lo largo de los aÃ±os. Â¿CuÃ¡l era la verdadera razÃ³n de ello?  
  
  
  
Por Akane tampoco era seguro. DespuÃ©s de la confesiÃ³n de Ranma de su amor por Akane, se habÃ­a resignado y habÃ­a aceptado que habÃ­a perdido. Y Ranma sabÃ­a que Ryoga no era del tipo de personas que cuando decÃ­a algo cambiara de instante y volviera a las andadas paa intentar conseguir a Akane de nuevo. Definitivamente no.  
  
Lo Ãºnico que sabÃ­a es que Ryoga siempre volvÃ­a para enfrentarse a Ã©l. Y Ã©l no hacÃ­a nada para evitarlo. Era su mejor rival.  
  
  
  
Su mejor rival... Â¿por quÃ© le viene a la memoria ahora esa frase? Fue la que le dijo Cologne poco despuÃ©s de que venciera a Ryoga cuando esta le entreno y le enseÃ±o el truco de la explosiÃ³n. A decir verdad, hasta hoy no habÃ­a vuelto a pensar en aquella frase, pero ahora que la recordaba le parecÃ­a que tenÃ­a sentido. Es mÃ¡s le estaba enseÃ±ando una gran verdad, aquella que estaba buscando. Ryoga era su mejor rival. No su enemigo. No su rival por el amor de Akane. Era su rival en la lucha. La razÃ³n por la que habÃ­a mejorado siempre a la vez que Ã©l era el causante de que Ryoga buscase siempre nuevas para combatirles, en busca de la victoria definitiva. Pero esa victoria nunca llegarÃ­a, nunca habrÃ­a una victoria definitiva entre ellos, eran demasiado batalladores. Nunca se rendirÃ­an. Ranma no pudo evitar sonreÃ­r. Ahora ya sabÃ­a el porque de su lucha con Ryoga, su amigo, su mejor rival.  
  
En ese momento oyÃ³ la voz de Akane saludando a alguien, era su amigo, su contrincante, su rival. Le estaba esperando abajo para luchar de nuevo. Y no podÃ­a hacerlo esperar.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Notas del autor: la idea para este fanfic me vino al recordar, como ya comento en la historia, el episodio del combate de Ryoga contra Ranma cuando este fue entrenado por primera vez por Cologne. Hasta ahora en todos los fics que habÃ­a leÃ­do, o Ranma era totalmente superior a Ryoga, o Ryoga terminaba por resultar superior a Ranma, y eso es algo en lo que yo no estaba de acuerdo. Yo siempre habÃ­a visto a Ranma y Ryoga como dos eternos rivales, que nunca uno llegarÃ­a a superar al otro por mucho tiempo. Por eso, al buscar la manera de expresar mi opiniÃ³n en una historia me vino a la memoria esa frase, y la historia saliÃ³ sola. Espero que os guste y que sea de vuestro agrado. Espero vuestras criticas, insultos y demÃ¡s. :). 


End file.
